Nuestro secreto de San Valentín
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: Ike es botado el mismísimo 14 de febrero, esto hace que se sienta horrible y decaido, pero no contó con que una persona especial le mostrará que hay alguien que nunca dejará de amarlo pase lo que pase ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon/Incesto/Broflovskicest


**¡Hello! Bueeeeeeno… como motivo de Día del amor y la amistad-retrasado-, quise hacer algo prohibido o incestuoso, y bueno, de esa idea enfermiza -para algunos- nació esto :3. Así que espero y lo disfruten, toda crítica es buena y aceptable. ¡Que se diviertan!**

_**Warning:**_

_**~El siguiente contenido contiene -:nomedigas!:- lenguaje obsceno, incesto y lemmon, aún estás a tiempo de retirarte, está bajo tu responsabilidad seguir leyendo. Personajes pertenecientes a Trey Parker y Matt Stone~**_

* * *

En la residencia Broflovski, hallábase una pareja a punto de salir por toda una semana, dejando así a sus 2 hijos solos. El mayor, Kyle Broflovski de 18 años, se encargaría de cuidar tanto a su pequeño hermano Ike de 13, como a la casa, sintiéndose naturalmente libre por primera vez en muchos años. La señora Broflovski en ese momento se encontraba dándole a su hijo mayor unas últimas indicaciones

-no dejes que Ike se quede despierto hasta muy entrada la noche

-no, mamá

-los números de emergencia…

-están en el refrigerador, sala, cuartos y baño- completó el pelirrojo

-sí, y en caso…

-en caso de que vengan mis amigos, no haremos ninguna locura y si es posible, no dejarlos entrar a la casa

-ese es mi hijo- dijo alegre la mujer

-bueno, Kyle, dejamos todo en tus manos

-sí, papá

-recuerda recoger a Ike en 20 minutos de su entrenamiento de Hokey

-que termina a las 3:00

-así es, pasa por él

-bueno, es San Valentín, supongo yo que Ike estará ocupado con su novia

-ah, me preocupa que salga con la hija de los Tucker- dijo la mujer ppreocupada

-mamá, déjalo, ella es buena chica a pesar de como mires a su hermano mayor

-no importa, aun así vas por él

-está bien

-hasta el próximo Lunes, hijo

-adiós, pa, ma

-adiós, bubu- dicho eso, la señora besó la frente de su hijo y segundos después, salió de la residencia junto su esposo.

A desaparecer de su vista, Kyle decidió encender la televisión, coger el teléfono y llamar a su mejor amigo

"_-¿hola?"- _se oyó la voz del otro lado de la línea

-hey Stan, ¿Qué hay? Soy yo, Kyle

"_-hola ¿Qué pasa?"_

-ya se fueron mis padres, así que dile a Kenny y al culón que vengan, al fin podremos ver esa película

"_-vaya, ¿Lo dices en serio?"_

-¿Acaso oyes que estoy susurrando para decirte esto?

"_-está bien, llegaremos a las 8:00"_

_-_no vengas con Wendy, acordamos una "Guys Night"

"_-no sabes cómo se enojó por decirle que no saldríamos hoy ¡A pesar de ser el jodido 14 de febrero!" _

-sí, pero hoy es sábado, y aunque no le guste, todos los sábados son sábados de chicos, no importa nada

"_-ciertamente, aun así te confieso que me pone triste no pasar este día especial con mi novia"_

-amigo, no comiences de empalagoso. Sé que la quieres mucho y viceversa, pero podrás reponerselo mañana en el cine o en un restaurante carísimo, a las chicas les gusta eso

"_-ah… no sé por qué sigo dejando que me convenzan de esto"_

-admite que es mejor que andar regando azúcar por todo el día

"_-….. Nos veremos en tu casa a las 8:00"_

-vale, nos vemos, amigo

"_-adiós"- _ambos cortaron llamadas

-perfecto, ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es arropar a Ike a las 7:40 para que no haya interrupciones, será mejor irme de una vez

Y así lo hizo, tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la pista de patinaje donde su hermano menor practicaba aquel deporte canadiense. Cuando llegó, divisó jugador tras jugador hasta encontrar a un adolecente de cabellera azabache que al parecer hablaba con una muchacha que parecía ser la hermana menor de Craig, no supo bien de que hablaron, pero se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pues la expresión de su hermano menor cambió a una triste y nublada

-hey, Ike- saludó en un tono bajo y cálido

-hola…-contestó sin mucho ánimo y subiéndose al auto, Kyle le imitó posicionándose en el asiento del piloto

-¿Por qué esa cara de pocos amigos?- preguntó colocándose el cinturón de seguridad

-por nada, es solo que estoy cansado, eso es todo

-ya veo…-el mayor miró de rejo a su hermano menor, notando que éste no llevaba su chaqueta puesta- Ike ¿Y tú abrigo?

-lo he olvidado, pero no siento ánimo de volver, tengo sueño

-iré por él, no dejaré que a mi hermanito consentido le dé un resfriado- contestó desabrochándose el cinturón y bajando del auto

Cuando volvió a entrar, se dio cuenta del porqué de la tristeza de Ike, su novia se encontraba besándose con otro chico, ahí se dio cuenta de todo. Tomó la chaqueta de su hermano y se retiró de ahí. Una vez que se halló de nuevo dentro del auto, le colocó la prenda a su hermano, pasándola por sus hombros. Arrancó el auto y cuando llegaron, Ike bajó del auto y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, Kyle decidió que era mejor dejarlo solo por el momento

Pasaron 2 horas, sus amigos aparecerían en otras 3 horas más, durante las anteriores 2 horas, Kyle notó que Ike no había bajado a comer, ni siquiera había salido de su habitación a ver Terrance &amp; Phillip con él como acostumbraban cada sábado, en ese momento, decidió subir. Cuando entró en la pieza del menor sin siquiera tocar, notó que éste estaba acostado de lado mirando a la pared, lentamente se acercó y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos

-lo siento…- fue lo único que pudo decir después de aquella impresión

-no importa… después de todo… últimamente no habíamos congeniado tan bien como antes

-pero ayer me contaste que te dio tu primer beso

-lo hizo…

-¿Y por qué dices que ya no congenia…?

-¡Me dejó por Fillmore! ¡¿De acuerdo?!- dijo levantándose y mirando a su hermano mayor, entonces Kyle miró los ojos de su hermano, estaban rojos y algo hinchados por todo el tiempo que lloró

-¿Qué?- el menor abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos

-ella… ella dijo que había encontrado en Fillmore todo lo que en mí no había

-¿Eso dijo?- Ike solo asintió- que perra…

-no… no te molestes, lo último que quiero es causarle molestias a mi hermano, yo estaré bien

-Ike, soy tu hermano mayor, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

-me siento decaído, Kyle

-cuéntame

-no sé por qué, pero al paso que voy creciendo, estoy perdiendo todo lo que amaba...

-¿Cómo qué?

-como mi infancia, aquellos programas que tanto disfrutaba ver ya no los transmiten, también mi confianza, ¡Han sido varias veces en las que pierdo a una chica, pensando que ella es la ideal y que nunca se iría!

-vamos, eso no es tan malo, chicas van y vienen, no es que pierdas tu confianza, sino que ninguna chica ha logrado ser merecedora de un chico tan bueno como tú, además tienes 13 años, aún no es hora de que conozcas a esa persona espe…

-también siento que te pierdo, Kyle…- dijo en un susurro, algo que Kyle pudo oír inevitablemente

-¿Qué, Ike?

-no… nada

-¿Por qué crees que me estás perdiendo?

-no… bueno, es que… has salido mucho con tus amigos, en especial con Stan y yo con mis novias, ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, ya no juegas conmigo. Nos estamos distanciando… y para colmo, te irás a la universidad en cuestión de meses, y no te podré ver en un largo tiempo

-solo serán 7 meses

-¡Sigue siendo mucho tiempo!... eres mi hermano mayor, y aunque no lo seas de sangre, siento que tenemos un lazo fuerte…aunque…. Ese lazo se está cortando poco a poco, que terminará unido solo por un hilo a punto de romperse… en verdad tenías razón cuando decías que conviviéramos más salvando la sala…

-Ike…

-ya no importa, ¿No has dicho que verás con tus amigos una película en 3 horas? Anda, tienes que arreglarte y comprar la botana, no te preocupes, no saldré de mi habitación si es eso lo que te molestaba- dijo acostándose mirando nuevamente a la pared

-Ike

-anda, vete

-Ike, mírame…- el menor volvió su rostro a su hermano mayor. Quedó en shock al notar que éste había posado sus labios sobre los de él, una vez ya roto el besó, Ike totalmente sonrojado lo único que pudo pronunciar fue:

-K-Kyle…- en casi un hilo de voz

-no quiero que te sientas mal y rechazado por mí, después de todo tú fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi hermano menor y te amo por ello, odio cuando te pones así por la culpa de esas chicas. Por favor, Ike, no estés triste por cosas estúpidas

_**Ike's POV**_

-Kyle… ¡Kyle!…-no resistí más, me eché a llorar y me aferré fuertemente al pecho de mi hermano. En ese momento me pareció escuchar "_Swimming" _de Hans Zimmer, por aquella hermosa melodía de guitarra sentí que mi corazón podía expresar todo sin miedo a lo que dijesen los demás

-siempre quiero que estés feliz, Ike- me dijo Kyle una vez que me separé de él

-¿Sabes de qué manera… puedo ser aún más feliz?

-dímela, quiero que estés siempre alegre aún sin mi presencia

-quiero… que lo hagamos- dije cabizbajo y sonrojado

-¿Disculpa?

-solo así podré acordarme de ti aunque no estés a mi lado, solo eso pido… pero… si no es posible, yo…- Kyle me acercó de un movimiento fugas tomando mis caderas

-descuida, Ike… me aseguraré que después de hoy me recuerdes durante 20 años y los que siguen

-Kyle…-dije antes de que me volviese a besar, mordió la comisura de mi labio inferior, yo por reacción entreabrí un poco los labios, dándole entrada a la lengua de Kyle, comenzó a acariciar mi lengua con sumo cariño y cuidado, Kyle interrumpió un poco el beso para dirigirse a mí

-¿menta?- preguntó, yo asentí

-¿hierva buena?- pregunté, por lo cual Kyle sonrió

-sabías que esto iba a pasar- afirmé

-¿A qué te conozco bien, hermanito?- ambos reímos y volvimos a unir nuestros labios

_**Fin de Ike's POV**_

Seguido de aquel beso, Kyle recostó al canadiense y comenzó a recorrer su cuello con ligeros besos que se fueron transformando en marcas rojizas y muy notorias, comenzó a desabrochar el pijama del menor sin dejar de besar el cuello, una vez ya abierta, recorrió el pecho con besos y mordidas, así llegando a los pezones rosados del menor, con una mano masajeo y pellizco cuidadosamente unos de aquellos botones sensibles, mientras que el otro era succionado por la boca de Kyle

-a-ah… K-Kyle…- gemía el azabache mirando detalladamente como su hermano no dejaba de jugar con sus botones. Después de masajear por un rato aquella parte sensible, Kyle recorrió el cuello, pecho y abdomen del menor con besos hasta llegar al miembro, comenzó por lamer la base, seguido por los testículos, continuó lamiendo hasta llegar al glande, terminando por introducirlo por completo en su boca, provocando que cerrara los ojos y echara cabeza atrás- a-ah…K-Ky…- el mayor aumentó su velocidad con el propósito de sacar gemidos de su hermano- ya no… ya no aguanto…- el mayor no dijo palabra alguna, solo aumentó su velocidad y Ike terminó por venirse en la boca de su hermano, quien sin vergüenza alguna, bebió toda la semilla del menor

Kyle lamió su mano de la palma al dedo corazón y lentamente la acercó a la entrada del menor. Comenzó a acariciar la entrada haciendo pequeños círculos en ella, haciendo estremecer al menor, después de unos cuantos círculos introdujo el dedo medio. Haciendo nuevamente círculos dentro del menor, Ike jadeaba aún más, tras unos gemidos, agregó otro dedo más, metiéndolos y sacándolos, abriéndolos o cerrándolos. El pelirrojo se acercó al oído de su hermanito y con voz cálida y llena de ternura le preguntó

-¿Estás listo, Ike?- el azabache asintió, rodeó el cuello del mayor y con una débil sonrisa contestó

-te qui-quiero, Kyle…- el mencionado sonrió y besó la frente del menor, y enseguida se posicionó entre las piernas de su pequeño hermano, acarició su propia hombría y acercó la punta a la entrada de Ike, estremeciéndolo un poco y enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor. Kyle comenzó a adentrarse lentamente- a-ah… K-Kyle…-una vez ya adentro, Kyle miró a Ike directamente a sus ojos azul coeli

-indícame cuando pueda moverme, no te quiero lastimar

-tra-tranquilo, viniendo de ti, nada me lastimaría…-Kyle sonrió y beso ambas mejillas del canadiense

-te quiero Ike, te quiero mucho- el mayor acercó sus labios a los de menor y los juntó en un cálido beso, y en ese instante, Ike rodeó las caderas de su hermano y movió las suyas, indicando que se sentía listo para continuar

Y así lo hizo, comenzó con embestidas lentas y con cada una, repartía besos en toda parte de piel que sus labios llegasen a tocar. Ike, entretanto, enredaba los dedos entre los cabellos de su hermano, dejando escapar gemidos tanto como entre cortados, como largos y altos, restándole importancia que quizás alguien los escuchara, en ese momento solo existían ellos 2. Ike y Kyle, nada más. Kyle tomó la virilidad del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo aunque antes de que se corriera, el pelirrojo levantó a Ike y lo hizo sentarse sobre su miembro, Ike apoyó sus pies en la cama y comenzó a dar repetitivos saltos mientras que Kyle seguía degustando su cuello, dejando en él más marcas, Kyle trataba de complacer a su hermanito de distintas formas y eso incluía en las posiciones. Acostándolo de lado, levantó su pierna izquierda y así siguió penetrándolo y masturbándole por unos minutos más

-ah-ah… Kyle… siento que… ha… Kyle, me-me corro…

-ya-ya casi, Ike… ah… a-aguanta…

-n-no puedo…

-Ike…

-a-ah…- Kyle acostó bocarriba al pequeño nuevamente y siguió embistiendo tan rápido como podía- ma-más, Kyle… más fuerte… ah…

Ike sintió como estaba a punto de llegar a su tan ansiado orgasmo, pero antes de hacerlo, Kyle cubrió el glande del menor para evitar que éste se corriera antes que él, aumentando más el deseo de Ike. Después de unas embestidas más, ambos hermanos llegaron al orgasmo, Ike arqueó su espalda al sentir esa especie de electricidad en su columna, mientras que Kyle hundió su rostro en el pecho de su hermanito, ambos soltaron gemidos altos. Una vez ya finalizado el orgasmo, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Kyle le sonrió con ternura y calidez a Ike, el menor solo agachó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar

-Ike… ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó su hermano levantando su rostro para mirarle, descubriendo que el tono de sus ojos cambió a uno más oscuro

-recordé… que ésta es la primera y última vez que me sentiré tan unido a ti- Kyle abrazó a su hermano y le susurró tranquilamente en el oído

-tranquilo… mientras yo esté aquí, voy a cerciorarme de que no pase una noche sin demostrarte cual importante eres para mí- Ike correspondió al abrazo. Su hermano mayor sintió como el azabache esbozaba una sonrisa, así permanecieron unos minutos

-amm… Kyle…- habló el menor aun abrazando al pelirrojo

-¿Dime?

-ya… bueno, esto es cómodo, pero… ¿Ya puedes salir de mí?

-¿Ah?... ah, claro…- Kyle sacó su miembro del cuerpo de su hermanito, algo de semen escurrió de su entrada- diablos… ya ensuciamos las sábanas… será mejor cambiarlas y lavarlas antes de que mamá y papá se den cuenta- Kyle se puso de pie y removió las sábanas

-Kyle…- llamó nuevamente el menor, ganándose la atención de él- este… ¿Podría yo… bañarme contigo antes de que vengan tus amigos?- Kyle volvió a sonreír y asintió

-ve preparando tu pijama, que ya regreso…

Kyle bajó y dejó las sábanas dentro de la lavadora, regresó después a la habitación de Ike y entró a su baño. En cuanto entró, abrazó al menor por detrás y comenzó a repartir besos en cuello y nuca de éste, Ike dio media vuelta quedando de frente con su hermano, al cual abrazó y no se despegó hasta que salieron de bañarse. Kyle ayudó a su hermano a vestirse, cuando terminaron, Ike se metió en su cama ya cambiada y Kyle se acercó a él, luego besó su frente

-ten dulces sueños, mi querido hermanito

-los tendría si durmieras conmigo- Kyle nuevamente esbozó otra sonrisa y besó a su hermano en los labios

-te prometo, que desde mañana tú y yo compartiremos habitación

-¿Qué dirán mamá y papá?

-les diré que como es mi última temporada aquí, quiero pasarla lo más unido que pueda a ti- Ike besó los labios de su hermano antes de que éste saliera de su habitación

-Kyle…

-¿Sí?

-Feliz día de San Valentín

-todos los días son días es San Valentín siempre y cuando los pase contigo

Sin más, apagó la luz del cuarto de éste y bajó corriendo a la sala. Sus amigos estaban a punto de llegar, pues el tiempo fue exacto como Kyle lo había planeado, Ike ya estaba dormido a las 7:40, ahora solo esperó unos 5 minutos y repentinamente escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta. Se apresuró en abrirla y ahí se encontraban sus amigos. Todos en pijama, los invitó a pasar y ahora se encontraban en la habitación del pelirrojo, aunque éste no dejaba de mirar su puerta, esperando que llegase alguien

-Kyle, ¿Qué ves?- preguntó el rubio tomando un trozo de pizza

-ah… nada… solo… veo la puerta

-¿Esperas a alguien más?- preguntó Stan tomando un sobro de su moca-cola

-a su hermano- volvió a hablar Kenny- quiere darle su "Valentín"

-¡¿Qué cosa dices, Kenny?!

-bueno, si yo tuviera un hermano como Ike, sí me lo tiraría

-¿Y por qué no te tiras a tu hermana?- preguntó Cartman

-oye, cálmate, con mi hermana no te metas, culo gordo- dijo amenazante

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, pobretón? ¿Me quitarás la comida para morirme de hambre como lo hacen los de tu especie?

-¡Ya estuvo, perra!- y en ese momento se abalanzó contra el gordo, y así dando inicio a una gran pelea

-¡Dejen de pelear ustedes dos!- gritó Stan tratando de separarlos, al igual que Kyle. Stan sujetando a Cartman de los hombros y Kyle a Kenny de la cintura

-¡Ya basta!- siguieron gritando un poco más hasta que escucharon una vocecita proveniente del umbral de la puerta

-Kyle…- llamó somnolienta la voz, todo le miraron, era el hermano menor de Kyle- me despertó mucho ruido…- dijo frotando su ojo derecho

-¡Awwww! Yo te llevo a tu cama, Ike- dijo Kenny con un aire pervertido pero tierno a la vez

-¡Jódete, Kenny, no dejaré que te acerques a mi hermano!- gritó Kyle abrazando al menor- vamos Ike, mamá dijo que no durmieras tan tarde- el menor asintió y los dos se encaminaron a la habitación del menor. Cuando llegaron, se desató una ola de besos que ninguno de los dos quería detener, hasta que por cuertión de tiempo por su reunión, Kyle decidió interrumpir los mimos

-Kyle, promete que aunque yo esté dormido vendrás a darme más besos

-te lo prometo- y con otro beso, Kyle regresó a su cuarto

Pasaron varios meses en los que tuvieron encuentros cercanos a mitad de la noche, en las que sus padres dormían, cuando no tenían ánimo para las relaciones, solo se dedicaban a abrazarse y besarse hasta que uno de los dos quedara completamente dormido. Una noche antes de la partida de Kyle, la consagraron en hacer el amor de la manera más dulce que las anteriores durante los 7 cortos meses. Pero a ninguno se les olvidaría ese especial 14 de febrero

* * *

**Probablemente les desagrade el incesto –y más entre hombres- pero no podía quedarme con esta idea en la cabeza (lo que posiblemente pasa con muchos(as) escritores(as) de por aquí) En fin. Feliz Día -Restrasado- del Amor y la Amistad, San Valentí, del Forever alone, de la Friendzone o cómo uds lo vean.**


End file.
